


Total Agreement

by stolen_pen_name23



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Whump, Whumptober 2020, collapsed building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolen_pen_name23/pseuds/stolen_pen_name23
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan are in search of a Sith wayfinder that could turn the tides of the Clone Wars, but their search gets interrupted when they set off a booby trap in a Sith temple. This is a prompt fill for Whumptober No.4 Collapsed Building.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951717
Comments: 17
Kudos: 161
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. The Wayfinder

Anakin knew that when the Sith temple fell they would be buried alive. 

It didn’t matter.

Without the Wayfinder, another effort to bring the Clone Wars to an end would be lost.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan yelled over the roar of collapsing pillars and stone. “We need to get out of here!”

“Get back to the ship, Obi-Wan!”

“I’m not leaving you here, Anakin.  _ We need to go. _ ”

“No!” Anakin yelled back. “I’m not leaving this planet empty-handed!” 

“Anakin  _ see reason! _ ” Obi-Wan said, now practically begging. “If we get buried under this temple we won’t be leaving this planet  _ at all! _ ”

“Then go! Get out of here! Get back to the ship!” Anakin repeated. “I’ll find it and meet you back there. I promise.” 

Obi-Wan knew it was a lie. “Anakin, you know as well as I do that I cannot leave you here to die.”

“Then help me!”

Obi-Wan groaned and helped Anakin continue his search. The dark energy in the temple made it hard to focus but they pressed on.

Anakin and Obi-Wan had ventured out on their own, far past the outer rim into uncharted territory – wild space. They were in search of a Wayfinder – one that would help them find the rumored hideout of the Sith. It could potentially lead them a step closer to the mysterious Darth Sidious, if not directly to his front door. They needed it. However, in their desperation to find said Wayfinder, they had failed to account for booby traps in the temple. Obi-Wan had been the one to get his foot caught on the tripwire, causing the temple to begin crumbling around them. 

Obi-Wan dodged a piece of falling rock. “We don’t even know if it’s real Anakin!” 

“If it is real, it will be invaluable to the war effort. Don’t you want the war to be over?”

“Of course I want it to be over! You don’t think I’m sick of all this… this… death? This darkness? You think I don’t want you and Ahsoka and everyone else to live and prosper in a peaceful galaxy?” Obi-Wan questioned incredulously as he continued to dig through the temple. 

Anakin inwardly cringed. Obi-Wan sounded offended. Anakin had been offending his old Master a lot these days. He just could never seem to say the right thing. 

“Master, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply…”

“Of course you didn’t,” Obi-Wan snapped, his voice tight with barely concealed anger – a real testament to the fear and stress he must be feeling as the temple crumbled around them. “Let’s just focus on finding this thing.” 

The pair continued to hurriedly dig through the temple.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan said, his voice unsettled. 

“What now?” Anakin snapped.

“It’s gone.” Obi-Wan gestured to an empty case with a hollowed-out mold in the shape of a Wayfinder. 

Anakin’s stomach dropped.

“No, no it has to be around here somewhere,” Anakin said frantically, digging in nearby piles of rubble.

“Anakin, look at me!” Obi-Wan pleaded. “It’s not here. They must have taken it before we even got here.”

“But…”

“We need to get out of here!” 

The younger Jedi continued digging.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan grabbed his shoulder and made him face him. There was barely any light, but the planet’s moons allowed them to see each other’s faces. “We’re out of time. We must leave this place  _ now. _ ”

Anakin looked around at all the destruction and chaos around them. “Alright,” he said, defeated. 

“Let’s go,” Obi-Wan said in a gentler tone.

They took off in a run, Anakin a few paces ahead of Obi-Wan. With so little light in the temple and the dark side of the Force clouding his very connection to the light side, Anakin couldn’t really be blamed for tripping over a fallen piece of debris. Stunned and with the wind knocked out of him, he lay on his stomach on the floor of the crumbling temple. 

It was at this exact moment a sharp flare from the light side of the Force snapped through Obi-Wan’s body like lightning. Without even thinking about it, he leapt over some rubble and threw his body over Anakin’s. He put his arms over his head and prayed to the Force to protect them as the remains of the building finally came tumbling down on top of them. 


	2. You Lift, I Run

Anakin coughed violently.

_ I can’t breathe I can’t breathe I can’t breathe. _

His panicked thoughts swirled and repeated through his brain. He didn’t know what happened, all he knew was that he couldn’t take deep breaths and he couldn’t see anything. There was only darkness and silence.

He continued coughing, but he felt restrained. Something heavy was on his back, but it didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel like fallen stone, it was softer than that. It was only when Anakin felt hot breath on the back of his neck that realization came back to him. 

“Obi-Wan!”

There was no response, but Anakin thanked the Force that he could still feel him breathing. He started to shimmy his way out from under his former Master. Rocks rolled off to his sides at the small movements and he feared the rocks and debris around them would shift and collapse on them more. 

Once free of the other man’s weight, he carefully drew his lightsaber. The space they were in was suddenly bathed in ethereal blue light, though the term “space” was somewhat of a misnomer. They were in a small pocket, protected by a pillar propped up by other debris. Dust still floated in the air, but Anakin didn’t waste any time watching it settle. Instead, he zeroed in on the form of his former Master. 

Obi-Wan had stones and debris on and around him. His hair was matted with dust and blood and he was unconscious. His legs were partially pinned underneath some debris and there appeared to be nicks and scrapes all over his body based on the number of small spots of blood adorning his tunic. His right hand was covered in blood and still placed on the back of his head where he apparently tried to shield himself from the falling debris. 

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin questioned cautiously as he searched for his pulse. He sighed in relief when he found it beating strong and steady

Obi-Wan groaned softly. “Anakin?”

“Yes, Master, I’m here.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. What about you?”

“My head…” he groaned. “Have… have you been able to find a way out yet?”

“Not yet, I haven’t had a chance to analyze the structural integrity of the pillar. The pillar is propping up most of the debris so we weren’t completely crushed when the temple fell and we have a little bit of space. We got lucky.”

“No such thing,” Obi-Wan replied weakly.

“Yeah, well, either way, we’re still alive.”

“No thanks to you,” Obi-Wan said, his tone cold.

“You’re angry with me.”

“Well, I’m not pleased with you.”

“Fine, but can you be “not pleased” with me later? We need to figure out how to get out of here.”

“Oh,  _ now  _ he wants to get out of here,” Obi-Wan muttered.

“Look, I’m sorry,” Anakin said with some frustration. “I’m sorry we’re in this mess, but we’re in it, so let’s just focus on finding a way out okay?”

“Fine,” Obi-Wan huffed.

Obi-Wan moved to get to a sitting position but found that he was unable to. He looked back and for seemingly the first time, noticed his legs covered by the rocks and debris. He groaned in frustration. “Anakin, I could use a little help here.”

“Hold on, don’t move. I don’t want all of this to come crashing down.”

Obi-Wan sighed in defeat and lay back down. At first, he watched Anakin look around but then it was getting harder to keep his eyes open. His head was pounding, he just wanted to sleep. He started to let his mind drift.

“Hey!” Anakin shouted, snapping his fingers in Obi-Wan’s face. “What are you doing?”

“There’s no need to shout,” Obi-Wan winced.

“Yes, there is. You need to stay awake. At least until we get back to the ship and I’m able to look at you better.”

“I’m fine, Anakin.”

“No, you’re not.”

“And whose fault is that?” Obi-Wan snapped. 

In the pale blue light, Obi-Wan watched fear, anger, and guilt all cross Anakin’s face before he schooled his expression into one of detached neutrality – just as he had been taught. Of course, Obi-Wan didn’t want Anakin to  _ hide  _ his emotions from him. He wanted Anakin to be able to acknowledge his emotions and then let them go. Maybe it was the suspected concussion or maybe it was the regret he felt over failing Anakin in this way, but nausea roiled in his stomach. Either way, Obi-Wan instantly regretted placing his own fears and his own anger on his former student. 

“Anakin, you know I don’t…”

“No, Master, it’s okay. You’re right. This is my fault. I should have gone with you to the ship. Now we’re stuck here and you’re injured and  _ it’s my fault _ ,” Anakin said, emotion leaking back into his voice by the end of his admittance. 

“Well, you  _ should  _ have listened to me,” Obi-Wan said slowly, his mouth quirking up into a half-smile. “But of the two of us, who was the one who got their foot caught on a tripwire?”

Anakin couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I  _ am _ sorry, Master,” Anakin said sincerely.

“I know you are. And so am I. Now, can we focus on finding a way out of here?”

With the tension broken, Anakin resumed his search. 

“Ha!” Anakin shouted triumphantly as he moved some debris around and cleared a pathway to the surface. He turned back and looked at Obi-Wan, whose eyes had once again closed. Anakin scrambled back to Obi-Wan’s side and shook his shoulders. “Master! Wake up, I found a way out of here.”

“Th’ts great, Ankin,” Obi-Wan slurred. He blinked his eyes open but they were unfocused.

“Obi-Wan, I’m going to lift the debris off your legs, but when I do, that pillar is going to come crashing down and I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold it all. My connection to the Force is fuzzy right now. I’ll need you to hurry and get to the clearing before the pillar falls alright?”

“Right,” Obi-Wan mumbled. 

“Do you understand me?” Anakin said with a little more urgency in his tone.

“You lift, I run.” 

“Good, now on the count of three, you run okay?”

“Anakin, just do it,” Obi-Wan said, exasperation returning to his voice. 

“Okay! Okay!” Anakin took in a centering breath and he tried to pull as much of the Force as he could around him. “One… two... three!”

Anakin focused all of his efforts on lifting the debris and holding the pillar in place. Obi-Wan scrambled out from under the debris and the pillar. His legs were asleep and he stumbled his way out of the small space until he was by Anakin’s side. Both of them panted heavily as Anakin dropped the remains of the debris. They coughed as dust flew up in their faces. Obi-Wan sunk to his knees. 

“Master!”

“I’m alright, I’m alright… I just need… I just need a moment,” Obi-Wan panted.

Anakin crouched down by Obi-Wan and started assessing his injuries. In spite of it all, he looked like he got away relatively unharmed. He was covered in dust and lots of small nicks and cuts, but the two main areas of concern were his head and his hand. Despite having covered his head with his hands, it looked like some debris had hit him, which was leading to his current unfocused stare. His pupils were dilated at two different sizes and he was swaying a little. Anakin then gently grabbed his wrist and started examining his hand. It was bloody and already quite swollen. His hand had no doubt been broken by falling rocks during the collapse. Guilt seeped further into Anakin’s bones. 

“I’m sorry, Master,” Anakin said quietly as he examined the mangled hand. “I shouldn’t have let this happen.”

“It’s alright, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said slowly. “It’ll heal.”

“You could have been killed.”

“Focus… here and now…” 

Anakin sighed. “Yes, you’re right, focus on the here and now, got it. Now, let’s get back to the ship. I want to get off this stupid planet.”

“So... we’re in agreement... on one thing.”

Anakin laughed as he threw Obi-Wan’s uninjured arm over his shoulder and started heading towards the ship. 

“Yes, I think for once, we are in total agreement.”


End file.
